


Congratulations

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Stoffel's got the perfect way to help Kevin celebrate his new Haas drive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



Kevin looked at the stack of paper in front of him, his signature scribbled at the bottom.

He was going to drive for Haas.

*

His hands were still shaking when he hung up the phone, his mum and dad were so proud of him, and he had one more person to call.

"Hi. It's done, I got the Haas seat, a two plus one."

Kevin smiled as he heard Stoffel squeal with delight, and he was still in awe of how amazing his boyfriend was. He was the one who'd stood by him through all of his rocky ride through F1, and now they were going to be racing together.

There had been times when Kevin had thought that this day would never come, but Stoffel had never stopped believing, and now it was here. Their dream made into a reality.

"I'm so proud of you." Stoffel blew a kiss into the phone, and Kevin felt a blush creep over his cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kevin smiled, even though Stoffel couldn't see it, he was sure that he could feel it.

"We'll have to celebrate properly tonight." Stoffel's voice sent sparks of lust through his body, and he wished that he was somewhere more private, but he was just going to have to wait.

"I like the sound of that." Kevin laughed, he knew exactly what he was doing to Stoffel with his soft, breathless voice, and he couldn't wait to see his boyfriend again.

*

Kevin was buzzing when he wandered into his hotel, his grin was so wide that his eyes were almost completely scrunched shut, and it was only going to get bigger when he saw Stoffel.

The little green light flashed to say that his keycard had been accepted, and he bit his lip, wondering what Stoffel's idea of celebrating properly was.

He shut the door behind him so quickly that he nearly got the straps for his rucksack caught in it. But there was no sign of Stoffel, no sound of running water, not even the creak of a bed.

Kevin crept through to the bedroom, expecting to see nothing, but what was there took his breath away.

Stoffel was lying out on the bed, his legs spread wide and his bum propped up on a pillow. He had a bowtie on but nothing else, like a gift-wrapped present, and Kevin felt dizzy with anticipation.

"Like your present?"

Kevin was speechless, and he nodded as he stripped out of his shirt, not even bothering to unbutton it as he hurried to slip out of his jeans, cursing how tight they were.

Stoffel lay perfectly still on the bed for the entire time, and as Kevin was pulling down his boxers, he saw the way that the light glinted around Stoffel's hole.

"You opened yourself up for me?" Kevin's cock twitched at the thought of Stoffel fingering himself open, getting himself ready so that he could ravage him.

"I've missed your cock." Stoffel smiled, and Kevin saw the small foil packet sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him.

He tore open the wrapper with his teeth, rolling it on slowly as he saw Stoffel twitch in anticipation, he'd clearly been waiting for this.

Kevin crawled on to the bed, kissing at Stoffel's thighs as his fingers reached up to stroke at his nipples, delighting in the sounds that he could get Stoffel to make just by twisting and teasing them in certain ways. The groan that fell from his lips when Kevin squeezed his nipple was nothing short of pure lust, and Kevin knew that it would be cruel to make him wait any longer.

He leant up so that he could kiss Stoffel, nipping at his lips as he got into position, the tip of his cock pressing against him, feeling a hint of the warmth that was waiting for him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Stoffel thrust his hips, and Kevin started to push inside him, their eyes locked as he bottomed out inside him, the feeling of warmth and intimacy was overwhelming.

Stoffel wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling their bodies closer as Kevin had to fight to keep his eyes open. He stroked the side of Stoffel's face, his deep blue eyes staring up at him as he started to thrust.

He started slow, but the way that Stoffel was clenching around him said that he wanted more, and Kevin intended to give it to him.

Kevin pulled back so that just the tip was inside before slamming back into him, feeling the slap of skin on skin as the smell of sex filled the room. He thrust so hard that Stoffel's head was banging against the headboard with each thrust, his hard cock trapped against Kevin's abs as he stared at him, the smile never leaving his face.

"I'm close."

Stoffel whimpered as Kevin slammed back into him, his nails digging into Kevin's shoulders as he arched his back so that his cock was rubbing against Kevin with each thrust, getting slicker by the second as he felt the warmth of orgasm building.

His eyes went wide as he shuddered in orgasm, his muscles fluttering around Kevin as he gasped and groaned in pleasure, his big blue eyes never looking away as he took in the beauty of Stoffel lying breathless and sated beneath him. So open and vulnerable, handing his body over to him.

Kevin stroked the side of his face, leaning in for a sloppy kiss as he caught his breath, and he saw Stoffel look thoughtful.

"You're staying in Britain."

"Yes." Kevin smiled, biting his lip as he waited for Stoffel to say the words that he'd been waiting to hear.

"Would you move in with me?" Stoffel was about to speak when Kevin silenced him with a kiss.

Kevin had the biggest smile on his face, a blush on his cheeks as he went in for another kiss. "Yes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
